


[寶生清長受] 窄箱

by flighthowl98



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flighthowl98/pseuds/flighthowl98
Summary: 你在得到想要的東西前需要犧牲多少？





	[寶生清長受] 窄箱

**Author's Note:**

> 拜託沒看小說的人不要看會被大劇透。

他是真的那樣下過決心。

從今以後互不干涉，私下見面的事當然也盡數遺忘，他真的下過那樣的決心。所以他拿出手機以後，才一直放在一旁，遲遲沒有下一步動作。他看著電腦，重複載入新的郵件，點開，察看產品設計進度，回覆修改方針，再點開下一封，回應人事安排，他重複進行諸如此類的工作，工作總能成功讓他遺忘很多事情，這次應該也能奏效，這次必須依然奏效。

但沒有。每個跳轉中的網頁、字句分隔的段落、圖片點擊後短暫的黑色螢幕都讓他伸出一隻手點亮手機畫面，又遲疑著將它關閉。

終於他顫抖著吐出一口氣，發現呼吸與心跳的速度已經遠遠超過能稱為平穩的範圍，所以他現在連長年自我控制下的零情緒表現都做不到了，這成為最後一根稻草。

他滑開手機。

輕輕喘著氣，浸出的手汗讓他多花費太多時間才打開應用程式，敲打出訊息，焦慮冰涼地滑下他的後頸，爬滿他的後背，又密又癢。

「你覺得焦慮，明知道遲早能得到渴望的回饋，但未知結果令你不安，」那個男人自滿的聲音令人一想起就厭惡，「為了緩解不安，最後你什麼都會願意做。這就是強迫迴圈。」

「閉嘴。」他命令腦中的回憶停下。

「敝社叱吒遊戲製作多年，便多虧多巴胺系統的操作。相信我，有一天我什麼都不用說，你會主動向我們尋求獎勵。」

多巴胺系統，人類原始的慾望，他拿什麼來戰勝本能呢？無論他多麽不願意承認，檀正宗的確贏了。

那張得意洋洋的臉，光是想起來就讓他噁心得打顫。

來舉杯吧，在檀正宗的辦公室時對方也是那一副故作姿態，他毫無起伏地以自己不在上班時間飲酒拒絕，這是事實。

不要拒絕主人的好意啊，剛談好一大筆生意，當然要友好地慶祝了，難道寶生先生有什麼地方覺得不滿，希望能取消合作嗎。他說話時正背對著寶生清長斟酒，既不看他一眼也不留任何餘地，這個人就是不肯放過任何展示他們地位差的機會。寶生清長只好接下他遞來的酒杯。

敬寶生先生優秀的開發才能，他舉杯恭賀，寶生清長沒有搭腔，只是跟著舉杯，這樣就沒問題了吧，製造出新型病毒還由於大意而外洩的事情，可以由他研發器材來糾正，就算一時受人宰制也能忍耐，只要能免於成為病毒散播者的最糟情況。

今天之後病毒的問題歸於幻夢集團，他只需提供醫療協助，製造病毒的責任已無須由他承擔，因為在還沒有任何感染者時及早發現，疫情擴散的罪惡也就一併免除。

鬆了一口氣的同時，準備離開的他從單人沙發上站起，此時簡直像地板因偷工減料鬆動那樣，明明踩在平地上，卻像踏空一階，他瞇起眼睛，想調動肌肉維持平衡竟然也使不上力。

酒，他想到。果然不該在工作時間喝。

「你……」寶生清長吃力地開口，檀正宗微笑著看他跌在沙發邊緣又往後倒下，你要殺了我嗎。檀正宗像看穿他的問題，張口慢慢地笑了兩聲。

「我可是相當看重你的價值，今後幻夢集團的發展還有賴您相助。」幻夢集團的社長在他凝滯的感知沒能好好運作時已經單手撐在沙發扶手上，彎著腰，與他相隔的距離短到能聞出對方身上的古龍水。「依你的才能，往後要當上主任，不，部長，只是遲早的事，簽下今天的訂單後未來也有希望競爭董事的位置，這筆投資我非常看好，現在只不過是……」

太近了。

檀正宗朝他伸手，食指扣住他紅色的領帶向下扯，寶生清長幾乎感覺到他手指的形狀，並為此作嘔，「想提前收取一些報酬罷了。」

他皺起眉毛，光是這樣細微的動作也難以達成，檀正宗到底給他喝了什麼，他的意識還算清醒，肉體上的睏倦卻連累他顯得昏沉。住手，他用堪稱喃喃的音量說，請住手。

除了不斷重複這句話，他沒有其他能做的，實際上就連短短的幾個字都顯得困難，因為開口太吃力，有時他甚至會忘記開口。檀正宗很快就把他的襯衫鈕扣解開，皮帶扣也只多撐了短暫的片刻，西褲旋即被拉下。

他沒辦法好好運動自己的肌肉，而身上傳來的感覺並不受此阻礙，有手指從胸口滑下，他想應該是拇指，他的頭被往斜後方抬起所以看不見，檀正宗壓在他的頸部，牙齒抵著他的甲狀軟骨，然後下移，如果他想的話此刻就能咬破這副氣管，寶生清長寧願如此，但沒有，他在上面停留了一陣就離開了。

「喪妻的男人被看見脖子上有吻痕的話，他們會做何感想？」靠著他的耳朵，檀正宗用他一貫微微沙啞的嗓音問，吹起的空氣讓他頭皮一陣發麻。請住手，搔癢感過去之後他說，可以的話他並不希望自己的妻子在此刻被提起，但他只說住手。

彷彿對他毫無變化的掙扎終於喪失新鮮感，檀正宗真的停下動作，連越來越接近他褲襠的手也止於他的腹部。「這是基於什麼立場提出的意見呢？」他問。「我們不是已經達成交易了嗎。」

這並不包含在交易內容當中吧。但寶生清長也清楚，是啊，這本來就不是公平對等的交易，檀正宗自始至終都沒有給出拒絕機會，對於檀正宗提出的任何要求，他都只能答應，也只能一直答應下去。

說白一點，「你不是已經把自己賣給我了嗎？」

啊，是的，就是那樣沒錯。

他閉上嘴，不再說什麼。檀正宗大約對此感到滿意，又繼續起他的動作，一隻手蓋上他罩在四角褲下的陰莖，另一隻手扶著他的身體，而他只能軟綿綿地任由對方動作。牙齒。他想。或是指甲，但指甲沒這麼濕，也不附帶舌頭。

「原來如此，即便是違反本人意願的情況，乳頭一樣會變硬啊。」

「請不要開這種玩笑。」

檀正宗隔著內褲搓揉他，他的陰莖一直沒有什麼反應，於是檀正宗又把寶生清長僅存的內褲也褪到膝蓋，赤手包覆他的陰莖，恰到好處的溫熱擠壓中他開始勃起，不完全地，但就是充血。

交易即是指，檀正宗說，你也會得到回饋。寶生先生很久沒有性生活了吧，何不放鬆下來享受呢？

別開玩笑了，他想說卻來不及，還未開口檀正宗便握上他下顎，向下壓開他的嘴，往口中放進兩根手指，貼著舌面，指根靠上牙齒，稍微施力就把他的嘴整個打開。

「要先讓我滿足才行喔。」

寶生清長能感覺到他打量著口腔內部的目光，檀正宗右手還抓著他的嘴，為了看得更清楚而將手指移開，只捏著他的下巴左右檢視，左手則拉開褲子拉鍊，把他自己半勃起的東西從那之中掏出。「你有看過自己的喉嚨嗎？」他問，「看起來就像小穴一樣。」

他握著自己的性器放入寶生清長口中，調整姿勢，雙手幾乎是輕柔地扶著他的頭，緩慢地、小幅度地來回進出。

氣味上並沒有什麼特殊，只是淡淡的人身上會有的味道，不算噁心，但寶生清長還是想吐，檀正宗至此不過是把陰莖前端抵在他的上顎摩擦，這股噁心感無關嘔吐反射，依然令他忍不住乾嘔，對方半呻吟地嘆了一口氣，把陰莖整個壓進他的喉嚨。

他真的快吐了，檀正宗比剛才更硬，連包皮繫帶的形狀都清楚得像要刮傷他的舌頭，進得這麼深真正引起了他的嘔吐反射，然而今天超出他控制的事情已經太多，他想盡可能控制他還能控制住的，於是努力把所有反應嚥回腹中，他越努力，反而連帶鼻淚管無法控制，眼淚泛上睫毛，鼻腔也濕潤起來，因為拚命地想呼吸到一點空氣，剛溢出的水份又被他劇烈吸入，逆流帶起嗆水似的刺痛感。

寶生清長抖動著，頻繁交錯收縮與舒張、近乎筋攣的喉嚨反倒把口中的陰莖鎖緊，檀正宗甚至發出那種享受的悶哼，「呼吸。」他一手輕輕拍打寶生清長的臉，「吸氣——吐氣——吸氣——對，好孩子。可愛的孩子。哈哈，不要太心急。」

他一邊說，拇指一邊壓上寶生清長的內眼角，沿著眼皮沿著睫毛擦過，又彎曲食指關節，揩去他另一側的淚水，好像這個吞吐著他陰莖的男人真的是一名讓人憐愛的孩童。

無論如何，寶生清長的呼吸的確恢復順暢。更進一步地說，他開始習慣異物進入喉嚨深處。吐氣，在前端撞入底部時憋氣，趁著退出的時間再吸氣。為了減輕痛苦而學會一種新的呼吸節奏，人類適應的速度真快。正當他鬆了一口氣同時開始自我厭棄時，檀正宗毫無預兆地退出他的口中。「有點太舒服了。」他笑著解釋，「你該不會是這方面的天才吧。」

寶生清長只是睜著眼看向前方。

幻夢公司的社長從他身上站起，走回辦公桌，打開抽屜拿出一條軟膏，折返途中旋開瓶蓋往手上擠了一大坨。「就像我說的那樣，放鬆下來享受吧。」他頓了頓，眼神下落打量沙發上倒著的人，兩側嘴角延展開來，「不然會痛喔。」

他將對方膝蓋上的衣褲徹底卸除，踏進親手分開的雙腿之間，抓著膝蓋內側將他整個人朝外拉，放任無所依靠的暴露感刺上寶生清長的皮膚，過後一手慢慢推著，從陰囊往上，到陰莖，到頂端，手一翻，四指和手掌將他的柱身攬起，拇指抵在柔軟細緻的前端，手往下指腹便擦過繫帶，往上時一路蹭到頂端粘膜，另一手游移在會陰一帶，打著圈按壓彷彿在尋找什麼，有時又只是以指甲搔刮過去，同時把油膏大片塗開。寶生清長的呼吸在他兩手動作下變得又快又淺，在檀正宗的手指沿著他兩臀之間向後摸去時又警戒得收起所有聲音。

他當然知道會發生什麼，但檀正宗像是打定主意要玩弄他，只是持續套弄，偶爾指尖按上入口，也僅在外頭打轉，彷彿沒有進去的打算，他遲遲等不到更進一步，繃緊的神經沒有迎來預料中的結果，反而感覺了過多刺激，檀正宗又執著於那些神經密集分佈而敏感的位置，慢慢地，每個新的動作都是一陣酥麻電流，堆疊出快感的浪潮波波，他無處可逃，即使努力想忽視也做不到，只能咬緊牙齒，不願意給出更多反應，這是他最少要做到的，最少要堅守這一點。

但他也沒能做到。

他的思考幾乎被快感捕捉，這是可以接受的，生理機制就是這樣，神經元接受刺激，神經遞質隨之分泌，只要一點點就帶來大量快感，這部分無可指摘，然而檀正宗怎麼可能甘於僅僅帶給他快感，像是看準了時機，他的手指在寶生清長失神時終於進入他體內，經過充分潤滑與按摩已經能輕易一推到底，但那畢竟不是為了這種目的而存在的器官，異物感抓住寶生清長所有失散的注意力，於是激素的咒語破除，他忍不住張口啊地出聲，瞇起的眼睛大大睜開。

他的確在肉體的愉悅中忘記了當前處境，檀正宗的手指帶來的除了不適還有驚訝，他明明已經知道這是什麼場合了怎麼還會為此驚訝呢？檀正宗哼起歌，他聽不見歌詞，儘管對方唱得清楚，但此時擠進新的手指讓他無法考慮這件事——倒不是說他想，他想要的是離開當下的場景，但人總無法事事得償所願。

檀正宗初次聯絡他時說，從你手上流出的新型病毒有感染人的能力，恐怕要成為新的流行病。他回應要聯絡衛生局，被檀正宗制止，說散播疾病有罪，要他想清楚，他回那種事怎麼樣都好，相較之下不能讓民眾冒著感染風險。

「那麼你的兒子呢？」他問，七歲，還是八歲，你家沒有其他親戚了吧？一旦論刑，他怎麼辦？就算不受自由刑，身為普通職員的你付完罰金後怎麼生活？

你經常加班吧？一週看見他幾次？你沒有請保姆，他也把自己照顧得很好，對你一句怨言都沒有，這麼懂事的小孩不多吧？你的妻子過世得早，他一直只有你一個人，你忍心嗎？你放心嗎？

檀正宗沒有把所有問題問出口，但寶生清長知道他的意思，你要什麼？他問。

「我是來談交易的。」他說，他希望寶生清長能把病毒相關的權利讓渡給幻夢，並在初期協助幻夢製造能與其對抗的器械，當然幻夢並沒有要投入醫療器材競爭，只是在所有檔案當中病毒首先感染的是遊戲程式，未來也可能以遊戲為媒介感染人類。他希望能合作防止更多遊戲受損，「當然，寶生先生也不希望更糟糕的事態發生吧？」

對方再次將新的手指推進他的體內，指節屈起，他能模糊地感覺到手勢的變換，指頭推擠腸壁，檀正宗在找他的前列腺，這個混帳，花那麼多時間只為羞辱他，社長是那麼悠閒的工作嗎？

他緊閉嘴巴，檀正宗好幾次壓過他在尋找的地方，麻癢感不停襲來，陌生而古怪，稱不上半點舒服，只是加倍地令人不安，他想，檀正宗說不定早就知道了，只是致力於讓他更不自在。他一直沒有太多反應，果然對方臉上已經看得出不耐煩。他不想遂了人家的意，讓他覺得無趣而早早結束就好，但此時深埋體內的手指準確無誤按上他的前列腺，用力到引起疼痛，引起叫喊，他喘息著，赤裸曝露出弱點，屈辱感溢出眼眶，檀正宗發出滿足的哼聲，手中力道稍微放輕，再次壓緊時寶生清長終於哭求著要他停下。

檀正宗沒有堅持，依言鬆開手。先前的強烈刺激之下寶生清長已經射了，更正確的說，並不是射精那麼劇烈的反應，而是更加疲軟、可憐兮兮地，精液從他的陰莖中流了出來。

又一次地，檀正宗握住他的膝蓋內側，抬起，連同他本人一起壓向寶生清長自己的軀幹。他的性器緊緊抵在入口，儘管經過充分擴張仍因爲剛經歷的高潮而緊縮，於是他鬆開一手，往陰莖上擠了更多潤滑，然後伸手撈回寶生清長向一旁扶手大開的腿。

他一點一點將寶生清長從下方劈開。

和先前遲鈍而巨大的疼痛不同，寶生清長無法描繪出這份痛苦的強度，實在太大且太多了，痛苦充滿著他的體內，一時令他什麼都看不見，只能憑直覺明白檀正宗還在向內推進，再多一點疼痛他就要被撐破，在這麼巨大的疼痛之前，動作變換的無意間給寶生清長仍在過度敏感中的性器帶來的刺激也彷如無物。

檀正宗就這麼停在那裡，過了一小段時間，寶生清長身上浮起一層薄薄的汗，眼淚結在眼睫之間，鼻腔潮濕，嘴邊也一塌糊塗，疼痛飽脹所逼出的汗水、淚水、鼻水和口水，一片濕冷包圍著他，彷彿要從溺斃的恐懼中拯救自己，他大口大口呼吸著，之後檀正宗開始動起來。

先是慢慢地後退一些，又侵入，檀正宗的體重碾壓著他，每次侵入都從他體內擠掉一點空氣，吸氣，檀正宗頂得更深了，再吸氣，滿是多餘水分的鼻腔根本吸不進足夠的空氣，他張開嘴，胸腔被自己的大腿頂著難以舒展，檀正宗退出以後再次撞進他體內，速度提升之後每一下都像是貨真價實的擊打，他吃痛發出喊聲，或是吃驚發出喊聲，短暫的和稍微拖長了的，低頻而微弱，有氣無力的抗拒，聽著越來越像帶著淫穢意味的呻吟。

疼痛相較最初時已經減緩，檀正宗再次放開他單邊膝蓋，拿起沒被蓋上的油膏朝他們之間擠上更多，然後兩手撐上椅背，寶生清長剩下一條腿被卡在他的肩頭，另一條滑下沙發踏在地上。新的姿勢他不再被壓制得那麼徹底，卻更完全的被圍困起來。

支撐點改變以後檀正宗的動作也有了變化，小幅度的快速頂弄，每下戳刺都摩擦過他的前列腺，寶生清長跟著被擠出短而快的哼聲，像一條小母狗，一切都令他難以承受，然而一旦開始發出聲音就停不下來，即使試圖忍耐也做不到，他不得不繼續小型犬似地喘息喊叫，直到對方慢下動作他已近乎沙啞，從他被迫為對方口交以後他的喉嚨一直都不舒服，等到明天他大概連話都說不清楚。

檀正宗伸手緊束他的陰莖，虎口上下刺激過冠狀溝，寶生清長顫抖著發出像窒息又像哽咽的一聲就安靜了，受到的刺激終於超出他能夠處理的範圍，他迷失在游走神經的生物電流之間做不出更多反應。

檀正宗最後挺動了幾回慢慢停下，過了一會才向後退出埋在寶生清長體內的陰莖，剝下的保險套儲滿精液，他慢條斯理的打結，說話的語氣一樣不疾不徐，「藥效應該快過去了。」他將陰莖收回褲中，整了整衣服，再一次體面得足以成為任何公司的社長。檀正宗又繞回辦公桌，抽起衛生紙擦擦手，把垃圾跟保險套一起扔進垃圾桶。

「那麼，合作愉快。」

檀正宗說完就離開，不知道去了哪裡，他當然不會願意留下來收拾狼藉，倒不是寶生清長願意被他收拾。他看著天花板，自己的精液在身上乾涸，令他發癢，他不知道最終在那裡躺了多久才終於能起來打理自己，沒有水的情況下能清理的程度有限，他幾次扣錯鈕釦後才踏著疲軟虛浮的腳步想盡快找個洗手間借水。

辦公室外的走道上已經站了人，很年輕，只比永夢大上幾歲，先前的晤談也有參與其中。和同年齡遇到大人就會坐立難安尋求或者避免關注的孩子不同，檀黎斗對他的出現沒有提起任何情緒，只是微笑著朝他打了招呼，「寶生先生。」他說。「辛苦了。」

他想起先前檀黎斗出現在會議時得到的介紹詞。天才。他一定知道了吧。他簡單的打過招呼就離開了。沒有什麼好心虛或是羞愧的，這都是不得不為的付出，用以保護他所要保護的，用以避免最糟的情況發生。

只要他想保護的依然完好無損就還能忍受。

——但這真的能算是不那麼糟糕的情況嗎？


End file.
